


Razzle Dazzle 'n all that Jazz

by Rushie_Blades



Category: Mafiatale - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: ASL, Canon-Typical Violence, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Explicit Language, F/F, F/M, Frisk Uses Sign Language, Kidnapping, Love, Mild Language, Minor Violence, Multi, Mute Frisk, Period-Typical Racism, Reader Is Not Chara, Reader Is Not Frisk, Reader-Insert, Romance, Singer Reader, Slow Burn, Soul Bond, Soul Magic, They are all mafia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-06 20:37:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14655732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rushie_Blades/pseuds/Rushie_Blades
Summary: Hi. So, I have no idea what I'm doing here, but I did a thing and I figured I would share it with the world. Terrible idea? Probably, but it is too late now!As you may have guessed this is a mafia alternate universe of undertale following the excitement and Adventures of the reader, Y/n, and Sans as well as their many other friends. The story takes place in an alternate 1920s City above the underground, to which the monsters have been freed from long before these events take place. In an era of racism, jazz and prohibition, monsters and humans alike do what they have to do to get by.I hope you enjoyed my first fanfiction ever, Razzle Dazzle 'n all that Jazz, and thank you for reading!---------Tumblr: https://falling-in-undertale.tumblr.com





	1. Red pine and ruby lips

Y/n unfurled the last of the curlers from her hair, allowing the curl to fall in place with the others before she placed the beaded headband over the mass of tendrils. She pulled the tidy ringlets over her right shoulder, touching up her bangs so they slightly covered one eye.

_They always love that ritzy look_ , she thinks to herself as she touches up the rouge on her lips. Leaning back in her makeup chair, she gives herself one last look over. Her fitted white silk gown with black beaded bodice clung to her lithe form as the neck line plunged lower than her more modest dresses but tonight was a night to impress. She was real lucky to land a gig in a swanky place like this and she wanted to make sure to pull out all the stops to win her new employer’s approval. 

Y/n has been working as a singer in New Ebbot for almost a year now, singing anywhere that would give her the time of day; dives, speakeasies, clubs, but this by far had been the most spiffy joint to date. They even had a proper dressing room for her to get dolled up in! So after the owner of this club had approached her last week about singing and seeing the place now, she was going to be sure that they would call her back. _Maybe with a swell place like this I can quit workin’ at Kacy’s._

There was a knock at the dressing room door as a male voice calls out.

“5 minutes to show time Miss Y/n!” 

Y/n takes a deep breath, a little pre show jitters always came before curtain call but she knew that once she walked out on the stage they would clear. Running her hands over the silken gown, she makes her way out the dressing room door and can hear the band leader make her introduction.

“Next in our lineup tonight, makin’ her grand debut here at The Red Pine Club, this little song bird is ready to knock your socks off with ‘er sweet ‘n sultry voice. With eyes like an angel and face like a doll, ladies and gentlemen please put your hands together for New Ebott’s very own Miss Y/n ‘Kitty’ l/n.”

_Kitty? Where in the heck did that come from?! Oh well, guess I’m a Kitty meow._

Y/n thinks to herself as she shoots the band leader a look, Charlie or something just smiles and shrugs at her as she walks towards center stage. The crowd respectfully claps at her appearance, a few cat calls here and there but overall a warm reception. Taking the mic in her hand, she gives the audience a sweet smile as her nerves melt under the spotlight. Setting her voice to as welcoming a tone she can think of, she lifts the device to her lips.

“Thank you everyone for coming out tonight to see me. And a very special thank you to Mister Cooper for putting me up on this stage for you all” 

She throws her new employer sitting in the back VIP booth a wink.

“I hope you all can put up with my cat hollerin’ called singin’ for a while and enjoy this first song.” 

A few chuckles pass over the crowd and soon the hall falls into a hush as the band strikes up the beat.  
A fast paced and lively swing marks the first number. Something to show offer her technical skills. Y/n sways and shimmies as the band hops and dives. Her voice in lovely syncopation with the piano, playing off each other to form the melody. Y/n can feel the music infect her body as the brass takes a solo and a lightness fills her chest as she smiles at the crowd bopping in their seats. Her eyes pass from table to table, taking note of the many folks dressed to the nines, men, women and a few monsters here and there.

Not that she minded, monsters seems like a constant presence ever since she came to New Ebott, many living in the same building as her, trying to get by like everyone else. But that didn’t stop a few humans from having a problem with them, but you guess that as a species, if we still have issues with people of a different color then a completely different race of beings would face the same kind of discrimination.

But those were darker thoughts not passing her mind at the moment as she beams at every patron of the club. Taking the cue from the band to close out the song, she belts out the last note as the tune comes to an end; the crowd erupts in thunderous applause. A few patrons even give a standing ovation. Taking a moment to catch her breath, Y/n raises the microphone once again, letting out an airy giggle.

“Thank you, Thank you, I swear you all are much too kind. Thank you.”

She giggles again as the crowd quiets under her voice.

“ Well, I guess if you all like it that much, we will have to keep going, yeah?”

The crowd cheers in response.

“ Well, that’s just ducky, if you all are feeling right, please permit me with this next number. Something sweet for all you luckless lovers out there.”

With that the band starts the tune, something slow and sweet. The piano starts off the melody and Y/n follows after. Her voice is low, warm and gentle, like a first kiss. The piano and horns dance in the smoky air, as her melodious tone fills the room. There is nary a sound but the sensual embrace of music, as if time stood still to listen. 

In the VIP booth next to the club’s owner, sat three different monsters all entranced by the human’s song. One in particular stop moving entirely as the song began, his eyes locked on the songbird. He previously dismissed the gal in her last song but now something was different. He felt a strange tug at his soul as the girl coos to the crowd. This little birdie had made a new friend unbeknownst to her. 

With one last tender note, the song reached its ends. The room held its hush for a moment before the crowd erupts once more in cheers. Many more stand in regards to Y/n and the band than after the last song. 

Y/n can feel her heart feel light and gay with all the praise as she thanks the crowd once more. Her eyes travel the room and land on a skeleton monster dressed in a smart blue suit besides a taller skeleton in orange and a fish like monster in grey. His eyes seem hollow as he stares at her but instead of being put off by his intimidating appearance, Y/n only feels the joy and warmth of the crowd and flashes the odd monster a kind smile before looking away and introducing the next song.

A few more songs pass and Y/n lifts the microphone to her lips one last time for the night.

“Well darlings and dears, I hope my singin’ wasn’t too painful to bare.” A few more chuckles.

“Looks like I’m going to have to call it a night though, don’t be too blue. Hopefully I will see many of you all back here next week, but for now...” Y/n blows the audience a kiss. “ Goodnight and until we meet again!” 

The crowd hoops and hollers as Y/n exits the stage. Thanking and complimenting many band members as she headed back to the dressing room. 

Once inside the safety of the dressing room Y/n swiftly disrobes. _Beautiful dress, not the most comfortable though_ , she thinks as she hangs up the gowns with care in a zippered bag. She gets redressed in more modest attire, a simple button down blouse and knee length skirt, nothing fancy but nothing too raggedy either as she did have to walk out of this place. She then turns to the mirror and proceeds to wipe off the bright rouge from her lips and cheeks. 

She always preferred the more natural look for herself but the galm is what got people’s attention. Shouldering on her coat, she fixes her hat and grabs her purse and gown as she heads back out the door, only to bump into her new employer, Emmet Cooper.


	2. Flown the Cooper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's get to know the boss a little shall we?

“Oh! I’m so sorry Mister Cooper!” Y/n squeaks out with the sudden impact. The tall, dark haired man laughs at the dame, his eyes full of mirth as he looks down at her. 

“Quite alright my dear, you put on an excellent show, your patrons were quite pleased.” His tenor voice chortles with more laughter as a flush graces Y/n’s cheeks. 

“Why thank you sir, I’m really glad they enjoyed it. Thank you again for inviting me here.”  
Y/n crosses her hands trying to look sweet as she smiles up at the man. _Please invite me back, oh please._

“My pleasure sweetheart! You even got ‘ole skullzy askin’ ‘bout ya. And how’d you like that little “Kitty” bit? Asked Charles to introduce you like that myself. I think it suits ya real nice! ” Another laugh follows Mister Cooper’s sentiment as he leans down so that he is eye level with Y/n. Her face flushes at the sudden closeness and takes a half step back.

“ R-Real clever sir.” _Too close._

“So doll, since you did so well tonight, how about we make this a permanent deal. You come sing for me every Friday night, and I’ll make sure that you’re well taken care of, how does that sound?” Emmets eyes gleam a chocolate brown as he looks into Y/n’s.

Y/n’s face immediate lights up at the notion. _With a place like this under my belt, I would be so set!_

“Oh. Mister Cooper that would be the cat pajama’s right there, real swell. I’d love to!”

A deep laugh rumbles through the gentlemen’s body as he gives Y/n a firm pat on her back.

“Attagirl! That’s what I like to hear! Now, let’s talk about your pay. I like that pretty dress you were wearin’, so get ya ‘nother one of those. I like my birdies to dressin’ real smart. Pleasin’ to the eye. So take this and if ya stay a good girl, your pay will stay this way.” 

Cooper smirked as he pulled out his leather wallet and handed her a 20 dollar bill.

Y/n took the bill and looked at it for a long while in awestruck. _Hot socks! I don’t make this much at Kacy’s in a month!_ Realizing that she was staring at the clam for much too long, Y/n looks up at her new, very generous, employer with a heartfelt grin.

“Nerts sir! Thank you so much! I’ll be sure to dress real keen.” 

Receiving another firm pat for her efforts from the man, he grins back at her.

“Be sure to do that doll face, now if you excuse me I gotta go see a man about a dog. Oh, and one more thing.” His tone shifted to one of more authority. 

“ Every now and again I’ll be sittin’ ya with one of my VIPs, nothin’ special. Just keep them company, talk and be the pretty gal ya are and it should be square.”

Copper could see Y/n shift under his new instructions. He leans forward to look her in the eyes once more, placing a hand on her shoulder.

“ Hey, don’t you be worryin’ ‘bout any funny business. I ain’t runnin’ that kinda establishment sweetheart. If anyone be messin’ with my girls, they ain’t welcome in my club, ya dig?”

Y/n nodded in affirmation, not that she was all too worried about handsy clients, Cooper was handsy enough as it is but she did know a few girls who would do some rather scandalous work on the side. Not that she judged them, times are hard and it can be even harder for a woman on her own. Y/n could feel a slight chill down her spine thinking about what it would take to drop to that level of desperation. She swallowed the lump in her throat and pulled a smile on her face towards the looming man.

“Thank you sir, I quite appreciate that. Now, I really should be getting a wiggle on and I believe you said something about a dog?”

Satisfied with her answer, Cooper gives her should a soft squeeze before returning to his full upright height. The mirth returning to his eyes and tone.

“Indeed I did little lady! I won’t keep ya any longer, be safe gettin’ home alright. Let me know if you be needin’ a chaperone home any these nights, I’m sure Micky would be happy accompanyin’ ya.” Cooper let out with a final chortle as he turned to walk back out to the main area of the club.

Y/n breathed a sigh of relief. Cooper was many things if not slightly intimidating, but he seemed to mean well, and if that 20 burning a hole in her purse was anything to go by, rather generous as well. _I think I can get past his touchiness if it means being paid so well._

With newfound wealth in tow, Y/n makes her way out of the club’s front entrance giving the bouncer, Micky, a wave goodbye as she passed.

She was lucky that for as large as New Ebbot was, it wasn’t too terrible of a walk to get anywhere and she rather enjoyed the night air. Traveling from the popular club district near the city center towards the west side of town, closer to the mountain’s peak only took her about an hour on quiet nights like this.

Entering the apartment building, Y/n traverses the three flights of stairs up to her floor. It’s late, nearly one in the morning, so the floor was quiet as she unlocked the front door to her modest apartment. 

Her door opened to her meager living room, a small loveseat facing the windows and a small stand holding books and magazines greeted her view. In the corner, a tall birdcage holding her beloved canary sits quietly. Sunshine, her dear pet of 5 years, was tucked into himself in the corner as he slept. She felt lucky that she could bring him into the city when she moved here a few years ago and manage to find a place that would take them both. She knew where she lived was considered to be the more impoverished side of town but the rent was cheap enough for her to afford on her own with her job at Kacy’s and all the neighbors have been nothing but kind, monster and human alike.

Y/n tiptoed into the living room, trying not to stir Sunshine as she placed her purse on her dining table for two. Moving to the kitchen to grab a glass of water, she retreats back to her bedroom to ready herself for bed. Making sure her alarm was set in the morning for her shift at Kacy’s, Y/n crawled into her twin bed for the night and dreamed about singing amongst blue stars.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading my lovelies!
> 
> Tumblr: falling-in-undertale
> 
> A big thanks to Niskaru_Fanfictions for being my super awesome beta reader! (Go check out their fics!)


	3. Sunny Disposition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A morning in the life of our dear Reader!

**RING RING RING RING RING RING**

**WHAP!**

A soft groan escapes Y/N as she retracts her hand from the dreaded alarm. Wiping a bit of sleep from her eyes, she looks at the dreary device. 

_Five past seven… I should get up… but it's so warm… maybe... a few more minutes…_

The siren song of the sheets begin to lul her back to sleep.

“RING RING RING WAKEY WAKEY EGGS AND BAKEY GOOD MORNING SUNSHINE”

_Ah yes, good morning Sunshine… blasted bird… bless him…_

Y/N thinks to herself with a huff and shifts. Throwing the blankets from her body, she bids her bed farewell once more and readies for the day. She hears that Sunshine has quieted down in the other room now that she is up and moving, now opting to softly sing as she pulls out her outfit for her the day.

Slipping into a comfortable long sleeve blouse and knee length skirt, she moves to the powder room to address her hair and face. She opts to pin her curls from last night into a neat bun and rubs a touch of rouge to her cheeks and lips. Sunshine tweets out a jazzy tune as Y/N enters her living room.

“Good morning Sunshine!” Y/N calls, feeling a bit more awake after dressing for the day. 

“Good Morning Sunshine! Have A Good Day! I Love You!” the bird parrots back at her, earning a smirk from his owner as she lights her gas range and starts a kettle for coffee. 

As the kettle whistles, Y/N hums a tune to herself from last night’s line up. Her hands move of their own accord as she measures out the coffee grounds and butters some bread to put on the range to toast. A warmth spreads over her body as she begins to sing aloud, seeing herself on stage once more, the crowd cheering, the lights shining, the band swinging, the toast burning.  
Wait...the toast…

“Gosh darn it!” 

Y/N quickly moves to rescue the item in question from the hot skillet and turns off the gas line. _Let’s not burn down the house today with all my daydreamin’ shall we Sunny?_

“Gosh Darn!” Sunny seems to agree with her sentiment.

After the near calamity that would have been a sad breakfast had passed, Y/N takes her coffee and toast to the loveseat next to the window for a bit of people watching. Ever since she had moved to this flat from the countryside this had been her favorite morning routine. 

Down below she could see her neighbors going about their business for the day. Although the area was run down to say the least, it still buzzed with activity. Mrs. Johnson, her neighbor three doors down was walking with her three children in tow, presumably to school. There’s Aaron Swartz, the building’s handy man talking to Mrs. Cunningham, the elderly woman who lived above Y/N and often brought down treats when her grandchildren were in town. There were also a few of her monster neighbors mulling about. A Whimsum was watering the flowers in front of the building. Y/n had tried to talk to them before but they shied away quickly, much to her dismay. She later learned from Mrs. Cunningham that Whimsum was just a shy monster in general, so she felt a bit better about the interaction. There was also a gaggle of monster children across the street, waiting for the little Froggit child that lived in her building to catch up. The Froggit family was always very kind to her and although she didn’t quite understand them, they offered to help her move in when she first arrived. She would have to remember to say hello to Mrs. Froggit as she left today, seeing as it was their day at the front desk.

Y/N took in the sights and sounds of the morning, looking over at the clock on her wall, she moved to clean up breakfast and head out for the day. Depositing her dishes into the sink for a later wash, Y/N gathers her purse and belongings and goes to the door. Turning to bid her dear birdie farewell as she locks up.

“Alright Sunshine, I’m heading out. Have a good day today and be a good boy. I love you~!” Y/N says with a giggle as she turns the key.

Y/N makes her way swiftly down the three flights of stairs with ease. The older building squeaks and groans under her weight but holds firm. As she enters the lobby, she give Mrs. Froggit a small wave and a smile; the diminutive monster ribbits happily in response. Opening the doors of the building, the warm morning breeze greets Y/N’s face followed by the blinding sunlight. Blinking away the sunspots, Y/N checks her small wristwatch for the time. A gift from her mother when she left for the big city that cost a pretty penny but she cherished it all the same. 

_7:30, I shouldn’t doddle too much this mornin’. Maybe just a quick peek in the garden._

Rounding the corner of the old brick building, Y/N opens the large gate that leads to the back side of the building. The aroma of earth and greens assault her senses as the small but flourishing community garden opens up before her. The Whimsum pair are tending to some cabbages as she enters, one catching her eye and freezing in place. Y/N ducks her head and mutters a soft “Don’t mind me” as she waves to the pair slowly. The two seem to take her advice as they resume their work. Releasing a breath she wasn’t aware she had been holding, Y/N walks over to the porch to grab a watering can, already filled, most likely thanks to the Whimsums, and starts to water her small section of the garden and a few stray plants along the way that looked parched. Y/N smiles proudly at her own little patch of earth, bearing the literal fruits of her labor. Some string beans lined the back edge of the raised wooden box, followed by a head of lettuce starting to bud and a few strawberry plants with white berries tucked under the verdant leaves. The spring fruit would be ripe to pick in a few days and she was looking forward to the fresh flavor added to her daily meals. 

When she moved to New Ebbot, she had never imagine how expensive it would be to get the fresh fruits and vegetables she had all her life back on the farm. After a few months of city living, she made it a priority to go home for a visit and bring back a few spouts to starts up a plot of her own. Now after several months of work and learning to care for the plants in this environment very different from the countryside, she will finally able to enjoy the food she had cultivated.

Lugging the watering can back to the porch, Y/N turns to whisper a soft goodbye to the two Whimsums, now very preoccupied with a few sugar pumpkins. Y/N uses the garden hose to rinse off her hands before heading back out the gate to the street. 

Another quick check of her watch reveals the time to be a quarter to eight. She isn’t late yet but it’s better to be safe than sorry, she thinks to herself as she opts to cut through the park as a means of a short cut, rather than sticking to the streets.

Starting on her way, Y/N walks up the street a few blocks before crossing into Memorial Park. 

_Given the time of the day, I shouldn’t have any trouble with those Manganero goons._

Normally, she would only come through this park early in the morning before any ne'er-do-wells take up residence among the the decrepit benches and aged playgrounds. But using the location as a means of a short cut to Kacy’s has cut her walk to the department store by a good fifteen minutes, saving her behind on a number of occasions. She knew that she ran the risk of running into some early rising gangsters from the local mob every time she passed through in the early afternoon, but she had yet to experience an mobster charging a park “toll” before ten so she felt safe to use the shortcut for her early morning shifts.

Briskly walking through the park in the morning had always been something she had enjoyed; the smell of fresh dew on the grass and trees filled her lungs as the songs of birds and bugs filled the air was worth the effort to roll out of bed in the morning. She hummed a little tune to herself as the sun warmed her skin and the earthen surroundings filled her with simple joy.

But as soon as she exited the verdant grounds, the sprawling concrete jungle, that made up the fridges of the downtown district, laid before her and the less pleasurable bit of her trek began.

Taking in a deep breath, Y/N adjusts her bag and continues on her way to the rather popular department store in which she was employed, Kacy’s.


	4. Birds of a feather

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What's life if you don't have a few friends?
> 
> Also, you don't really like gangsters.

Y/N steps through the front doorway of the large, 2 story department store. The bouquet of aromas hitting her face as she enters the building. The various displays of clothing, make up, perfume, shoes, home goods and numerous other knick knacks and whatnots line the aisles. Smiling at the few customers, mostly ladies, that have meandered in from the street at the early hour, she makes her way up the stairs to the 2nd floor and back towards the manager’s office.

Pulling her time card from the wall and clocking in for the day, Y/N turns to see her friend Mary shyly waving to her from behind the cashier station. Flashing her friend a smile in return, Y/N makes her way to her station beside the girl.

Mary and Katherine, or Kat for short, had been the first two people she had met when she started working at Kacy’s and the three of them has become fast friends bonding over life, love and the shared disinterest in working retail. Mary was a lovely Italian lady just a few years older than Y/N, she was the happily married sort but had no children so she worked to keep herself busy. She was the reserved type, mousey on her best days, but always strived to be compassionate even in the face of rather rude customers. Kat was her antithesis in a lot of ways. Kat was the socialite of the three, often going to parties and clubs. A real flapper girl of the era with looks to match; pale blond hair and sky blue eyes, she was certainly a looker. And although she loved to chew the fat and give her fair share of gossip, she was very loyal to her good friends and would never let a customer take advantage of the two, more giving, souls.

The three of them had spent many a months sharing the same 2nd floor as they worked, and Y/N felt as if there was never a dull day when all three ladies were scheduled to work. 

Today had been such an occasion, as Y/N found out, for as soon as she reached the cashier’s table, a pair of hands grabed her sides from behind.

“EEPP! GOODNESS GRACIOUS!” Y/N let out with a startle.

Turning to get a look at the perpetrator, Y/N can see Kat half bent over herself in a fit of giggles.

“My goodness! Hehehe! You turned whiter than a ghost! Hahahaha!” Kat gasped between her fits.

Y/N regaining her breath, she folds her arms, mocking an annoyed attitude that is lessened by the half smirk playing over her features.

“Yeah, yeah, ya got me. Very funny. Cummon before the boss sees ya cacklin’ like a mad woman and decides to send ya to the looney bin.” 

Y/N smiles once more as Kat rights herself, the giggles fading from her voice as they both step behind the table. 

“ Nah, ‘Ole Johnny would neva’ do somethin’ like that to lil ‘ole me, he’s too sweet on me.” Kat smirks as she readies her cash register.

“Yes… and so is half of New Ebott… or so it seems.” Mary adds a soft quip of her own.

“Heh, yeah, ya got that right Mary, at least she ain’t sleepin’ with him!” Y/N lets out a soft chuckle as she arranges the change in her drawer. 

“Well… actually…” Kat meeks out turning to her present company with a sly grin.

Said company both turn to give the girl flabbergasted expressions. Mary’s face flushes as she raises a hand to rub the bridge of her nose and shake her head.

“You did what?! When?! How?! Ok, maybe not how, but goodness Kat really?” Y/N half chuckles in confusions and exasperation at her friend's antics. 

Kat’s grin widens as she recounts how she ran into their boss while at a local speakeasy, and after a few rounds he took her back to his place where he promised to really show her a good time.

Y/N and Mary just stand by, listening to another recounting of how Kat’s weekend usually went but both sharing looks of shock and humor at just how little modesty their dear friend had.

Once the tale had finished, Mary places her hand on Kat’s shoulder and sighs. 

“How in the world are you ever going to get a husband darling?” The more motherly companion says with a sheepish smile.

“Pfft, who needs a husband, I’ll be a spinster all my life if I have any say in it!” Kat declared as she raised a fist in the air, earning a laugh from the ladies.

“That or I’ll marry some rich John and be set for life, maybe a gangster or somethin’.” Kat relinquishes her point with a noncommittal shrug. 

Y/N furrows her brow at her friend’s statement, some concern leaking into her voice.

“ Just be careful with those gangster types, sweetheart. The last thing I’d want to see is yer pretty face on the front page of the rag as a murder victim. Best leave those kinds alone, even if they do gotta lotta dough to spend on ya.” 

“Umm… I don’t think they are so bad. It’s not like they go around murdering people all the time dear. They’re just tryin’ to get by like everyone else, right? I mean, be careful who you mess around with but still, they're just people too.” Mary chimes in with a small smile and apologetic eyes. 

Y/N offers a small smile in return. Mary had always been a little defensive when the topic of the mafia came up, she figured that the girl may have some ties with a family, perhaps a brother or sister involved in some kind of activity but Y/N never really blamed her. At the end of the day, she knew that Mary was right. People are just people, trying to get by, even if she didn’t agree with their methods.

“You’re right Mare, people are people. But still, it's good to be cautious with most folk, especially when hangin’ out at dives like that Kat. I told ya about that one club I sang in that got shot up by the Manganeros just after I got off the stage, remember? Real scary stuff out there.”

Mary and Kat both nod in recollections. That was a bad night and they had helped you quite a bit the day after it happened to get past the fear. Y/N had to stop singing for a few days to allow herself some time to recover.

“Oh, speakin’ of singin’, you all wanna hear how my gig went last night at the Red Pine?” Y/N beams as the subject shifts.

The girls both replied enthusiastically as Y/N recounts the nights events, trying to capture the magic of the evening for her friends.

“And he gave me a whole 20 bucks for the night, tellin’ me to get a new dress with some of it. He really liked the white number ya picked out Kat, I was wonderin’ if you had any more recommendations?” Y/N said as she concluded her tale.

Kat was leaning on her table as she nods.

“That’s so swell Y/N! I am real ‘appy for ya! ‘N yeah, I know just the place. Down on 5th street, there’s this ‘lil tailor’s shop with some of da most beautiful gowns I had seen and at a decent price too! It’s called Spider’s Silk Tailor’s, on the corner of 5th and Fleming. Dark purple on the outside, so you can’t miss it. I got a real nice gown there last week for a fiver and I love it ta bits. A gal named Muffet owns the place and makes da gowns, tell ‘er I sent ya.” 

Kat prattles as she writes down the address and names of the shop and owner on a scrap of paper and hands it to Y/N.

Y/N happily accepts the directions with a grin.

“Awe, thank ya love. Knew I could count on ya.”

Both ladies turn to help out customers at their stations, before going back to idle chatter.


End file.
